La Historia Sin Sentido
by Mayu and IA
Summary: Tú... Estás en medio de la nada... Escuchas gritos y... ¿Terminas en el mundo de Death Note? ¿Que estupidez es esto...? ¡Esta es una historia estúpida en la que mi OC eres tu! (¡Ya es un Two-Shot!) ¡LEMON EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE! (No Yaoi)
1. Capítulo 1: ¡La extraña mansión!

¿?: … … …

¿?: … ¡Despierta, tienes … despertar… (Tu nombre)…! …

(Tu): N… No puedo… Duele…

¿?: No, no nos dejes…

(Tu): L-Lo siento… Me… Me… Me… Muer…

¿?: ¡Tienes… vivir…! ¡Noooooo!

(Tu): ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

**| *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-Flash-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* |**

¿?: … … … ¿Oye…? ¿Estás bien…? …

(Tu): ¿D-Donde estoy…?- Agitas la cabeza. - ¿Quién eres…? No te escucho…

¿?: Yo… Yo soy algo, pero la nada a la vez…

(Tu): Me duele la cabeza, no estoy para filosofías…

¿?: Fu… Bueno, pues yo soy Nada… ¿Y tú eres…?

(Tu): Vaya nombre más estúpido…

Nada: ¡¿Qué has dicho…?!

(Tu): Nada, nada…

Nada: Um… ¿Tu nombre…?

(Tu): Em… No lo recuerdo…- Recuerdas el nombre que dijeron antes. - ¡Ah, sí, me llamo (Tu nombre).

Nada: Um… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, en un rincón del Universo y frente a este portal?

(Tu): No… - _Es obvio…- _Piensas para tus adentros.

Nada: Bueno… Has muerto…

(Tu): ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HAS DICHO COSA HORRIBLE E INVISIBLE?!

Nada: Si no me ves… ¿Cómo soy voy a ser horrible…?

(Tu): Ok, pero… ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Yo no puedo estar muerta! ¡Estoy viva, ¿ves?!

Nada: Escucha… Se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir… En el Universo de Death Note…

(Tu): ¡¿DEATH NOTE?! ¡Pero si es mi anime favoritoooo!- Corres en círculos mientras agitas los brazos, como una Fangirl.

Nada: Bueno… Las condiciones son estas…:

1º- Cambiarás de nombre, edad, altura, peso, color de pelo… Pero mantendrás tu mente de (Tus edad) años, tranquila.

2º- No hablarás a nadie de dónde has venido… Ni de mí, por supuesto.

3º- Da igual que cambies el curso de la historia… Vas a aparecer al final y no va a haber mucho sentido en la historia…

Nada: ¿Has comprendido…?

(Tu): Siii…

Nada: Tu nombre… Zero…

(Tu): Ok…

Nada: Edad… 15-16

(Tu): Está bien…

Nada: Altura… 1,75 | Peso… 50 kg

(Tu): Ok…

Nada: Color de Pelo: Negro con mechas violetas…

(Tu): Ok, ¿ya?

Nada: ¡Te va a cambiar la personalidad!

(Tu): ¡¿QUÉ?!

Nada: ¡Pues eso, entra!- Te empuja al portal. –

(Tu): ¡CABRÓÓÓÓÓN…!

**| *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-Flash-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* |**

-Ay, ay…-Dices, después de caerte.-¿Dónde… En qué lugar estoy…?

-¡Ey! ¿Quién eres tú?-Gritó una voz detrás de ti.

-Soy Zero… -Respondes y miras hacia arriba.-¡¿MELLO?!

-¿Me conoces?-Dice él.

-¡Sí!-Respondes.-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en un bosque… A Near, Matt, L, Light, Misa, a alguien llamad Zero y a mí a una casa… ¡Mejor dicho, una mansión!

-…

-¡Anda si tú eres Zero!-Dice él.

-_¿Eso no es obvio…? Mello nunca ha sido muy listo…_-Piensas tú.

-¡En marcha!-Grita Mello.

-Mello… Es por ahí…-Dice L y señala al lado opuesto.

-Eh… ¡Si, ya lo sabía!-Grita él y va hacia el otro lado.

-Mello… Nunca cambias…-Decís todos.

-¡La encontré!-Gritó Mello.-¡I'm the best! (Soy el mejor.)

-Ya, claro…-Dices tú.

-¡Vamos adentro!-Grita Mello y toca la puerta.

-¿Siiiii…?-Pregunta una voz desde dentro.-¿Invitaciones…?

Todos excepto tú enseñan la suya.

-Em… Yo no tengo…-Dices.

-¡Yo tengo la tuya, Zero-San!-Grita el detective con ojeras y te la da.

-¡Gracias L!-Enseñas la invitación.

-¿Ummmm…?-Dice la voz.-Adelante.

La puerta se abre en justo delante de ellos aparece un mayordomo con el pelo violeta y largo, en una coleta.

-Pasen por aquí, por cierto, en diez minutos deberán empezar a buscar por la casa.-Dijo el mayordomo y les enseñó unas butacas, ellos se sentaron y asintieron, todos excepto tú.

-Em… ¿Qué?-Preguntas.

-Te lo explicaré, lo pone en las invitaciones, pero bueno… Tenemos que buscar a la dueña de la casa y a otros huéspedes, concretamente a dos adultos y una niña de unos trece años… Pero… Dicen que está muerta…

Tú te estremeciste.

-¿Perdón? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Gente muerta? ¿Por qué he decidido venir aquí?-Preguntaste para ti y para el mayordomo.

-Tarde, Zero-San, el mayordomo ha desaparecido…

-¡Mierda!-Exclamas.

-_Incluso cuando dice palabrotas es kawaii… _(Linda) _¡L! ¡Vuelve en ti, que sólo tiene 15 años! ¡Eres un maldito pedófilo! Pero es tan kawaii… Me gustaría hacer cosas poco ortodoxas con ella… ¡Maldito pedófilo! Dulces…_-Mientras L estaba con sus pedófilos pensamientos… Perdón con sus pensamientos sólo jejeje, tú te estabas cagando de miedo.

-_¿Por qué he venido? ¿No me podía quedar muerta y ya está? Soy imbécil…_-Todo esto lo pensabas mientras abrazabas un cojín.

_-… chocolate, chocolate, __atrapar a Kira,__ chocolate…-_ Mello… Sus pensamientos.

_-… ¡Salta Mario, coge el champiñón! ¡Mierda, he perdido… Reiniciar!_-Matt…

_-… Light, ordenar hacer cosas a Matsu, Light, decir a Light que me defienda de los fantasmas… brrrrr…, Light, Raito, Light, Light, Matsu es idiota, Light…-_Los pensamientos de Misa-Misa.

_-Cosas pendientes: _

_-Matar a L._

_-Dominar el mundo._

_-Que todos adoren a Kira._

_-Salir de esta mansión abandonada._

_-Decirle a Misa que haga cosas._

_-Deshacerse de Misa._

_-Bla, bla, bla…_-Los (ordenados) pensamientos de Light.

-_… Juguetes…_-Estos son los… Este es el (único) pensamiento de Near…

-Creo que deberíamos empezar…-Dijo L.

-¡Yey! ¡Vamos!-Gritó Mello y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-S-Si…-Dijisteis Misa y tú, un poco temerosas.

-Vamos.-Dijeron L y Light.

-…-Dijeron Near y Matt. (Vamos que no dijeron nada.)

Todos subisteis las escaleras y nada más llegar arriba visteis una ¿sombra? azul entrar a una habitación y aparecieron dos fantasmas chillando y asustándoos, haciendo que corrierais escaleras abajo.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡FANTASMAAAAASSSS!-Gritasteis todos, incluido Near.

-¡Mi consola se ha quedado arriba, se me ha caído cuando corría!-Dijo Matt.-Que alguien valiente la rescate, por favor…

-¡Yo lo haré!-Dijo Mello.-Pero sólo porque me caes bien, ¿eh?

-¡Gracias Mello!-Dijo Matt y abrazó las piernas de Mello.

-¡Yahoooo!-Gritó Mello y corrió escaleras arriba a buscar la consola, pero se tropezó, dio tres volteretas y se resbaló de nuevo en la alfombra, lo que hizo que saliera volando y terminase encima de Matt.-Ay, ay…-Todos, excepto Near, Matt y Mello reísteis.

-Mello… ¿Dónde está mi consola?-Preguntó Matt.

-¡No la he podido recuperar…!-Gritó Mello como repuesta.

-Ok, ok, iré yo cooon… Zero…-Dijo Matt. En la cabeza de L algo explotó.

-Ok… Dijiste tú, casi a regañadientes.

-¡¿QUÉ…-Dijo L mientras se acercaba a Matt.-… HAS…-Agarró a Matt.-… DICHO?!

-¿L-L… Qué te pasa…?-Preguntó Matt mientras se giraba.

-¡ZERO ES MÍAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó L mientras perseguía a Matt por las escaleras, a L lo seguías tú, a ti te seguía Near, a Near lo seguía Mello, a Mello lo seguía Light y a Light le seguí a Misa.

-¡L, tranquilízate!-Gritabas tú.

De repente, Matt paró enfrente a una habitación en la que había una niña fantasma, que se giró, sonrió a Matt, que se había quedado paralizado, y esperó a que todos llegarais, cuando llegasteis, ella comenzó a hablar.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Ghost! (Fantasma) ¡Encantada de conoceros!

-_Pues el nombre te va que ni pintado…_-Pensasteis todos.

-¡Esta es mi mansión y este… Se escuchó un ruido.- … es mi monstruo!

Entre las tablas se oyó un crujido y de ellas salió un monstruo horrible que os persiguió a todos.

-¡Páralo, páralo, páralo, páraloooooo!-Gritaba Mello a Ghost.

-No puedoooo.-Decía Ghost con voz cantarina mientras corría.

-¡SOCORRO!-Gritabais todos mientras corríais por la mansión y por fin lograsteis salir y así, sin dejar de correr fuisteis hasta el horizonte…

**-THE END...?-**

* * *

¡Whaaaaaaa! ¿Qué mierda es esto? Jajajaja, no lo sé ni yo XD

Bueeeno… ¿Qué opináis? Va a ser un One-Shot, a menos que me digáis que lo continúe… Esto es el resultado de mezclar varias historias estúpidas made in me… ewe

Bueno, cuando al principio pongo (Tu nombre), bueno, es obvio, ¿no? Es para que la historia la protagonices tú, pero luego te llamas Zero, porque es muuuuuy cansado ir poniendo todo el rato: … (Tu nombre) … (Tu nombre) … (Tu nombre) … (Tu nombre) … Es un poco pesado, ¿no? Sólo es por eso… Bueno os habréis dado cuenta de que…:

-Hay un ligero MattxMello (Pero yo odio el yaoi, así que esto no lo es ¬¬)

-Hay un muy LxOC (Zero, que serías tu XD) (Sinceramente, no pensaba emparejarla con L, si no con Near, pero… No me gustó y me encanta esa actitud Tsundere en L :3 Si decido continuar [No lo creo] habrá Lemmon de estos personajes ewe)

-Misa piensa que Matsuda es idiota :3

-No se me ocurre que poner XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata****. Si fuese mío, Tsuki estaría en el anime ¬¬**

* * *

Inner _(O parte de mi cabeza que odio):_ WTF?! ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¬¬U

Yo _(O escritora loca):_ ¡¿Qué más da, jajajaja! w

Inner: Estás loca…

Akatsuki _(O asesinos variados):_ Dios… Está más loca que todos nosotros juntos…

Pein _(O señor con complejo de Dios):_ ¡Os he dicho que no me llaméis!

Akatsuki: Perdón, líder…

Inner: OMG…

Tsuki _(O loca bipolar-asesina-psicópata-magnífica cantante [Ya descubriréis porqué… ewe]):_ ¿Por qué no salgo aquí?

Mello _(O chico adicto al chocolate):_ ¡Juajujaujaua!

Near _(O chico de los juguetes):_ Esto no tiene sentido, yo me voy…

Matt _(O chico videojugueizado):_ *Enganchado en sus videojuegos* …

White _(O loca asesina de las hachas):_ ¡Ya hemos llegadooo! :D

Black _(O uno de los hermanos gemelos asesinos):_ ¡A mataaaarrr!

N _(O uno de los hermanos gemelos asesinos):_ *Le tapa la boca a Black* ¡Aún no! Eh… Jejejejeje…

* * *

Todos _(Excepto Tsuki y yo):_ **¡NOS LEEMOS, REWIEWS Y SI QUERÉIS QUE LA LOCA LA CONTINÚE DECIDLO! **

Yo: ¿Por qué me llaman loca? _(Aunque admito que lo estoy…)_

Tsuki: ¿Por qué no he salido en esta cosa rara?

* * *

No dudes en pasar por mis otras historias :D

**-Su Secreto. **

**(No es muy famosa, sólo pido rewiews )**

**-La Nueva Alumna de la Wammy's House. **

**(Es la más famosa, pero aun así quiero rewiews, continuaré, pero…, ya sabéis, rewiews, please :3)**

* * *

Yo: ¡Nos leemos! :D

** [ -Mayu (Yo), IA (Mi Inner) y los locos (Los demás)-]**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Lemon puro!

**¡ATENCIÓN!: ¡LEMON, SI ERES SENSIBLE, NO LEAS LO QUE ESTÁ ENTRE RAYAS!**

* * *

-Ah… Ah… Ah… Qué carrera… **¡NI DE COÑA VUELVO A ESA MANSIÓN!-**Gritaste tú, casi desesperada**.**

-Yo opino… Ah… Lo mismo, Zero-san…-Dijo L, que estaba jadeando a causa del esfuerzo por correr recto, en vez de encorvado, como siempre. Habíais conseguido salir de la mansión y ahora habíais acabado en una playa. Todos estabais muy cansados.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos?-Preguntó Light, con el sudor cayéndosele por la frente.

_-¡Kyaaaa, se le ve tan sexy así!_-Pensó Misa, mientras se desmayaba.

-¡No sé vosotros, pero yo me vuelvo a casa!-Gritó un poco enfadado Mello.

-¡Eso, vámonos a casa, Light!-Dijo Misa, levantándose y mirando a Light seriamente.

-Sí, vámonos a descansar…-Dijo Near y bostezó.

-Em… Sólo hay un problema… -Todos te miraron.-¿Yo donde duermo?

-¡Si quieres te puedes venir conmigo!-Gritó L, muy contento. A todos se os cayó una gotita por la sien ante la actitud de L.-Em… Digo, digo, digo… Como tengo mucho sitio… Pues…

_-Extraño que L la deje quedarse con ella justo cuando no estoy, ya que me voy a celebrar la Navidad…_-Pensó Light, con algo de sospecha.-Bueno, nos vamos, ¡adiós!-Y Misa agarro a Light por el brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-¡Vámonos, Light!-Dijo Misa, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Nos vemos!-Os gritó Mell ti, mientras Near, Matt y él se alejaban.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?-Te preguntó L.

-Bueno… Vale.-Respondiste tú y echasteis a andar.

_**-En la "Torre L"…-**_

Nunca habías pensado que algún día te encontrarías en una situación como esta…

-¡L!-Rugiste tú.

-¿Q-Que he hecho?-Preguntó L, un poco nervioso.

-¡¿Por qué aquí sólo hay dulces?! ¡¿No tienes otro tipo de comida?!-Le gritaste tú en la cara.

-N-Normalmente no…-Dijo L.-Si aún estuviera Watari… Pero está de vacaciones y no se las voy a estropear…

-Está bien, está bien, cogeré esto…-Y cogiste el paste preferido de L. A L se le caía la baba. Pero no por ver al pastel, no, por verte a ti comerlo. Cuando terminaste el pastel no te diste cuenta de que se te había quedado un trozo de pastel cerca de los labios, L aprovechó eso para lanzarse encima de ti, hacer que te cayeras al suelo y lamerte el trozo de pastel.

-Es que no me gusta dejar restos…-Dijo L. Tú te sonrojaste y te fuiste corriendo por el pasillo, directa a tu habitación. Pero te habías olvidado de algo muy importante.

-L… ¿Dónde está mi habitación…?-Preguntaste a L, pero obviamente, L no estaba en el pasillo y tuviste que volver sobre tus pasos. Cuando llegaste a la habitación donde estaba L se lo preguntaste.

-Por el cuarto pasillo la cuarta a la derecha, entrarás a otro pasillo, coge la sexta a la izquierda, aparecerás en una habitación, en la pared derecha hay un pasador de tarjetas, pasas esta tarjeta…-Te enseñó una tarjeta y te la dio.-… y esa es tu habitación.

-La primera, la cuarta… Eh…-Tu mente estaba hecha un lío.-Ok… Creo…-Y te fuiste.

-Por el cuarto pasillo, la cuarta a la derecha… Entro a otro pasillo…-Ibas diciendo tu a la vez que lo hacías.-… la sexta a la… ¿Derecha…? ¿O izquierda? ¡No me acuerdo! Iré a la derecha… Entraste a la habitación y pasaste la tarjeta a la derecha.-Bueno… Me iré a descansar…-Entraste en la habitación y te site cuenta de que había un espejo, sin embargo cuando te reflejaste en él, no aparecías tú, ese no era tu reflejo. Te quedaste sorprendida.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres?-Te sentías un poco tonta hablándole a un espejo, pero si habías entrodo en el mundo de Death Note… ¿Por qué no ibas a poder hablar con tu reflejo? (Que por cierto no era tu reflejo).

-Yo… Soy Zore… ¿Y tú? ¿Y por qué en vez de ver mi reflejo, te veo a ti?

-Yo… Soy Zero… No tengo ni idea… ¿Y por qué tu nombre es como el mío, pero intercambiando las vocales?

-Ni idea… Que extraño es esto… ¿Has hecho algo raro últimamente?

-Um… No, creo que no…-Respondiste.-_Si no cuenta lo de volver a nacer y entrar en el mundo de Death Note, no._

-Hey me he fijado… Tienes el mismo color de pelo, ojos y aunque yo soy un poco más alto, nos parecemos mucho… ¡Es como si tu fueras mi versión femenina!

-O tú mi masculina… Bueno… Mejor me voy a dormir… Muchas emociones durante el día…-Esto último lo dijisteis a la vez. No le diste mucha importancia.

Al final, como estabas muy cansada, te cambiaste la ropa, te pusiste un camisón semi-transparente y te fuiste a dormir.

_**-Con L…-**_

-_Um… Me pregunto si estará bien…_-Y L miró la cámara de la habitación donde se supone que estabas tú. No estabas.-**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le habrá pasado?!**

L salió corriendo de la habitación dirección la tuya.

-¡No está! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si…?-L se bombardeaba de preguntas.

Y a L se le ocurrió que con tantas puertas, podrías haberte confundido. Y miró todas las habitaciones de ese pasillo, hasta que te encontró.

**LEMON**

* * *

Estabas dormida sobre la cama, con aquel camisón semi-transparente. L se sentó a tu lado en la cama. Y notó que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

-No… **¡NO!**-Gritaste de repente muy fuerte y te levantaste, muy alterada y sudada.

-Hey, Zero…-Preguntó L.

-**¡GUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!**-Gritaste tú.-¡¿L, que mierda haces aquí?! ¡Menudo susto!

-Pues yo… Me preocupé por ti…-Contestó L, mordisqueándose el dedo.

-Ah… Podrías… ¿Podrías quedarte aquí…?-Preguntaste tú, un poco sonrojada.-Si no te es molestia…

-Ummm… Sí, no puedo dormir nunca…-Respondió L, mientras miraba al techo.

-Gracias…-Dijiste tú, y volviste a dormir.

-Um…-Después de unos minutos, durante los que L se pasó mirando al techo, L te volvió a mirar. Y de repente, sin prevenir nada, L te acarició la mejilla, creyendo que ya estabas dormida, pero tú estabas despierta.

Te resaltaste un poco, aunque lo disimulaste.

Y así sin avisar, L te besó. Sus labios eran suaves, aunque no lo parecieran y tú le seguiste el beso. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero lo continuó. Tú te levantaste y agarraste a L por la cabeza, mientras revolvías su pelo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, te cogió por el trasero y te levantó y te puso contra la pared.

Os separasteis, cogisteis y poco de aire y volvisteis a la carga, pero más feroces que nunca.

Volvisteis a la cama y L se subió encima de ti. Os separasteis y L te empezó a mordisquear y besar el cuello. Empezaste a jadear y L se volvió loco con tus gemidos.

L te quitó tu vestido y te observó. Tú te sonrojaste y lo miraste fijamente.

-Eres… Hermosa…-Dijo L jadeando. Tú sólo te sonrojaste más. Entonces L puso uno de tus pezones en su boca succionándolos. Gemiste fuerte. Esa acción para L fue como un botón de ON para él y cogió tu otro pezón para acariciarlo provocándote otro gemido.

Entonces tus piernas las apretaste en su cintura muy fuerte y tus brazos en su espalda para sentirle más y notaste un bulto en su entrepierna.

Después de 15 minutos así le empujaste suavemente de ti para quitarle la camiseta. Con ese acto te sonrojaste. Aun así, le empujaste hacia atrás recontándolo en la cama mientras le besabas el cuello.

Él suspiró ante tus besos.

Tú empezaste a lamer desde arriba de su pecho hasta arriba de sus pantalones. Tus manos viajaron hasta su cinturón para desabrocharlo y dejarle en calzoncillos.

Entonces tu mano se metió por debajo de sus calzoncillos y le acariciaste su miembro erecto, dándole caricias muy suaves en su punta. L gimió y esto os excitó más a los dos.

Y decidiste al cabo de un rato quitarle los calzoncillos y exponer su miembro. Lo miraste, te sonrojaste, sabias donde y como iba acabar esto. Entonces cogiste su miembro y lo apretaste, dejándole a él un escalofrío en su columna.

Después bajaste y te lo metiste en la boca.

Y empezaste a metértela en la boca y sacártela dejando a L gimiendo como loco y poniendo su mano en tu cabeza para que llegaras más profundo.

Al cabo de 5 minutos notaste algo caliente en tu boca.

_-Se… ¿Se ha corrido…?_-Te preguntaste tú y te lo tragaste.

Te diste cuenta de que estaba sudando y respirando entrecortadamente. Cuando recuperó el aliento dio una vuelta dejándote a ti debajo de él y jadeaste de cansancio.

-Ahora me toca a mí…-Dijo L, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

L te acaricio en tu entrada y la miró algo pervertidamente. Te sonrojaste.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.. Que mojada estás… Vamos a tener que cambiarte la parte de abajo…-Dijo L.

Entonces te quito las bragas y las lanzo por ahí, dos de sus dedos fueron introducidos en tu entrada que al principio se movieron lentamente, pero después la velocidad aumentó. Gemiste, jadeaste te agarraste a las sábanas... Te gusto la sensación. Entonces gemiste muy fuerte y L paró.

Esa fue para él una señal, entonces te besó y se agacho hasta la altura de tu entrada

Me pregunto a que sabrá...

De repente sentiste su lengua dentro de tu entrada lamiendo y a fuera. Arqueaste la espalda y jadeabas cada vez más fuerte.

Estuvisteis así unos 13 minutos hasta que estuviste limpia. Fue así como L empezó a posicionarse para lo que vendría...

-¿Estas lista?-Preguntó L.

-Si…-Respondiste tú.

Entró lentamente, ya que era tu primera vez. Cuando ya estuvo toda dentro le dijiste que esperara un momento pare que te acostumbraras un poco...

Así pues cuando ya calmo el dolor le dijiste que empezara a moverse, al principio te dolía pero al rato estuviste en la gloria.

Te aferraste más a L con tus piernas y tus manos empezaron a arañar su pálida espalda.

Mientras que el gemía en tu cuello y a la vez te besaba tu jadeabas y a la vez gemías

L te cogió por tus caderas y te posiciono encima de él.

Estabais los dos sentados tú encima de él. Con cada movimiento jadeabas más, porque con esa penetración sentías que tú tenías el control. Subías y bajabas a tu ritmo. L tenía su cara en tu cuello todo el tiempo besándotelo hasta que sentiste algo dentro de ti que te aceleraba tus pulsaciones y tu sangre.

-L… Voy… Voy…-Empezaste a decir tú, mientras gemías.

-¡A correrme…!-Terminó L por ti.

Te corriste y el dentro de ti sintiendo ese líquido blanco que fluía dentro de ti en aquel momento.

Caíste rendida en la cama y L junto a ti abrazándote y acariciando tu pelo.

-¿Te había dicho que te quiero…?-Te preguntó L.

-No, pero ahora sí…-Le respondiste y sonreíste.

Te besó en los labios.

-Oye… ¿Te pusiste celoso de Matt por esto?

-Si…

-¡Tonto! Yo no quiero a Matt, te quiero a ti…-Le besaste y os quedasteis dormidos.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

* * *

Yo: ¡Waaaa! ¡Me pervertí mucho con esto! /./

Inner: Wa… No me lo puedo creer… ¡Por fin has hecho un lemon! Que orgullosa estoy de ti… TTwTT

Akatsuki (Los chicos): … *Empieza a gotearles sangre de la nariz* *Salen disparados y se desangran*

Konan: Fu… Hombres…

Hidan: ¿Puedes escribir más de esto? *¬* Pero con Saku y conmigo… *Sakura le pega por detrás*

Sakura: ¡Cállate imbécil!

Naruto: Sakura… ¿Me explicas que hacemos aquí? ._.

Sakura: Sólo somos relleno… TTwTT

Sasuke: Hmp…

Yo: ¡Sólo sabes decir ese maldito monosílabo!

Sasuke: Acaso quieres… *Mirada pervertida* ¿Qué haga otras cosas…? *Empieza a lamerle el cuello a Sakura y después a mi*

Yo: Yo no… Ahhh…

Sakura: Aagdahaddhs… *¬* *Sakura se desmaya*

Yo: Em… Aalfjdhjg… *¬*

Tsuki: Si no salgo aquí, ¡me voy de este fic! *Se va*

*Los de Death Note se van con ella*

Inner: ¡Agradecimientos! :3

* * *

Sky Line X3: Bueno, aquí está lo que pedías :D Tus ojos chibis me hechizan TTwTT

Yuuki-Lawliet: ._. Nada, escribir XD Aquí está tu lemmon :3 (Si queréis más así, pedid e.e)

ShionKishimoto: Aquí está XD

Alisonmoc: Gracias n.n

(A los que no están registrados no los puedo responder D:)

* * *

Puede que más adelante haga un Fanfic en el que tú me das tus datos (Pueden ser inventados) Y yo te hago un fanfic lemon :3

(No creo XD)

Bueno… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, L está bueno, amo a Hidan (*¬*) , Pein (Konan: ¡Eh!), Itachi (Pero a estos dos como hermanos (Konan: Ah, bueno…)), Kisame (Porque es kawaii),Sasori (*¬*), Tobi (Tobi es un buen chico :)) y ya… XD

* * *

¿Eh?-Me pasan el guión.-¡¿Qué no tocaba eso?! ¡¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?!

Bueno… Pues… Si queréis que continúe… **AVISAD**

* * *

¡Rewiews, please! Nwn Y continuaré con mi otro fanfic en cuanto pueda… :3


End file.
